House of Anubis: Elsie Rhodes Season 1
by Clemences-are-so-sexy
Summary: This story goes through the series House of Anubis with our character, Elsie Rhodes, taking the place of Nina Martin in the story. Follow her adventures in the House of Anubis, finding mystery and maybe love along the way. Review and Read on please! JJ
1. Character Profile

**Welcome to our story, House of Anubis: Elsie Rhodes!**

**Here's a quick description of Elsie for you.**

**Links for all the outfits she wears will be available on our profile and also at the end of the story.**

**Have fun!**

**Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**Jessica-Jane and Elsie :P**

**Elsie Chambers:**

**Hair: **Long

**Hair Colour:** Natural golden blonde, not died like Amber. Dyed brown fringe

**Eye Colour: **Storm Grey

**Love Interest/Boyfriend: **Jerome

**Personality: **Prankster, fits in with Jerome and Alfie, she's a badass, never backs down from a challenge, she's smart, determined and is a caring helpful person, she comes across a bit bad girl, tough and cold, but she's a nice, friendly and caring person

**Friends: **Anubis house residents

**Jerome Clarke: **Doesn't betray Sibuna, takes Fabian's spot

**Patricia Williamson: **Same as

**Amber Millington: **Same as

**Fabian Rutter: ** Doesn't know about Sibuna, he's the one that betrays them to Rufus

**Alfie Lewis: **Same as

**Mara Jeffrey: **Same as

**Mick Campbell: **Same as


	2. Ep 1: House of Secrets

**House of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: We don't own House of Anubis. The only thing we own is Elsie. I know most of the words are the same but... if you have a problem with that it's yours to deal with.**

**Enjoy!**

**R & R !**

* * *

**_Link for Elsie's outfit and belongings: .com/house_anubis_chapter/set?id=47102950_**

**_Add before .com: Polyvore_**

* * *

The train whizzed off towards it's next stop leaving only one passenger standing at the station.

Elsie Rhodes stood on the platform with all the stuff she owned shoved into a suitcase and a duffel bag. She looked around the platform, sighing, before heading out to the front of the train station.

She stood outside, waiting for her taxi, smiling happily when it pulled up.

"Elsie Rhodes?" the taxi driver poked his head round the door.

"Yeah, that's me!" she said brightly, her English accent clear as daylight.

"Ah," he replied, walking over to her. "Your an un-accompanied minor then?"

Elsie paused, a frown marring her beautiful, delicate features.

"Yeah. How did you know? Was it my general lack of parents?" she replied cheekily, the frown quickly being replaced with a well-worn smirk.

"No, it was the big sticker on your suitcase." the cabbie said pointing to the un-accompanied minor sticker on her suitcase as he picked it up.

"Oh." Elsie self-consciously flicked her brown fringe back into her golden blonde hair , smoothing it out, before beginning to fidget with the bottom of her denim short shorts.

She then walked up to the cabbie and ripped the sticker off her suitcase, shoving it in the pocket of her leather jacket, promising to kill Jackie later.

"That's a little obvious. Not the best way to blend in." she laughed, successfully masking her un-easiness towards the topic.

The taxi driver looked at her kindly before opening the door for her and shoving her suitcase in the back.

"Jump in love."

* * *

The taxi drove down the long road, sailing past the trees.

" I cannot believe I'm finally going to boarding school! I am so looking forward to this!" Elsie started cheerfully gazing out the window.

The cabbie chuckled, only to be interrupted by Elsie's phone going off.

"Oh, is that your parents checking up on ya?" he asked her, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

Elsie paused reading the text and sighing before answering.

"It's my social worker, Jackie. Just reminding me to be on my best behaviour."

The cabbie looked thoughtful and confused so, Elsie explained.

"My parents dumped me when I was young. I'm always at different foster homes, though this is my first time at boarding school."

"You getting cold feet. Want me to turn this cab around?" the driver asked.

"Hell no!," Elsie protested loudly and immediately. " I hate foster homes. I'm finally off to boarding school... I'm ecstatic! Naturally..."

"Naturally..." the cabbie agreed with her.

"Although.. I am a tinch anxious. The last time I felt like this was when I was going to my first foster home when I was six. I threw up on her then..." she finished, cringing slightly at the memory.

"No that'd just be my driving!" the driver joked, Elsie laughing and smirking at him, thinking that finally life was looking up.

* * *

"Ok Elsie, we're here."

Elsie was pulled out of her thoughts as the cab slowed, giving Elsie a chance to catch a glimpse of her new home.

"Wow..." Elsie choked out, amazed at the sight of the tall brown buildings.

"It's a big place, where'd you need to be?" the driver asked.

"Um... It says here," Elsie looked down at the stack of papers in her lap." House of Anubis."

* * *

"Move back a bit more!" Patricia urged Joy as they walked on the lawn in front of the school. Joy walking backwards and Patricia recording on her phone.

"Hurry up!" Joy whined, listening to Patricia laugh at her moaning.

Patricia just kept walking Joy backwards until," Right c'mon that's it!" she exclaimed, seconds before a small shriek was heard from Joy as she fell to the ground tripping over Fabian's leg and landing on her bottom on the grass.

"Oi careful!" Fabian yelled, steadying Joy with his hands, his book having been knocked from them when Joy fell down.

Patricia took a picture of them saying," That's my new profile photo!"

As Joy and Fabian sat up, Joy took the now retrieved book from Fabian's hands and read the cover.

"The theory of computational intelligence...bit of light reading." she said looking sceptically at Patricia.

"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover," Fabian retorted , gesturing jokingly at the cover of the book. "Doesn't mean it's not worth reading!"

Joy looked at Patricia and then Fabian before shaking her head.

As they stood up, a black cab drove past them slowly, before pulling up at the front of the school.

"I'll take your case around." the cab driver told Elsie as she got out the cab, smoothing her hair down before tugging her tiny shorts further down her legs and straightening her black leather jacket hoodie over her singlet.

As she stood staring at the building listening to the bell chime, she failed to notice the cabbie walking off with her bags.

"Hey! she yelled loudly, grabbing the attention of those around her, "Wait!" before dashing after him.

As she ran she bumped into Patricia, who was walking to class with Fabian and Joy.

The trio stopped as Elsie righted herself, all the while apologising to Patricia absently.

"Oh, Sorry! She yelled over her shoulder as she took off after her suitcase.

"Whose that?"the girls asked before walking to class, Fabian casting one long lingering in the direction Elsie had run off in, before following the girls inside.

* * *

Elsie sprinted after the cabbie. Her small, yet muscled frame giving her great speed. Her red converse kicked up the dust on the path as she finally caught up to the taxi driver as he was standing outside Anubis House her suitcase by his side.

As she walked towards him, she pulled her wallet out of her duffel bag and bought out £25.

"Thank you," she said as she paid him.

"Cheerio," was the only response she got as he walked off.

So on her own, suitcase by her feet, duffel bag on shoulder, backpack on her back, she faced Anubis House and walked to the door.

As she neared the door, Elsie put out a hand to knock, but before she could the door swung open of it's own accord, greeting Elsie with the sight of a big empty hallway.

"Hello?" Elsie asked, wondering if anyone was there.

When she got no reply, she picked up her suitcase and walked into Anubis house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The double doors of the school hallway slammed open as Joy, Patricia and Fabian entered.

"Hey Joy, look what came this morning." Patricia remarked, handing Joy a box set of DVD's.

"Yes... BFF Box set marathon tonight?" asked Joy, smiling at Patricia.

"Oh yeah you're on!" Patricia all but shouted as they walked past Jerome and a younger student leaning against the wall.

"So I've got the perfect plan to make Amber notice me, yeah?" Alfie told Jerome happily as he walked up to him.

"Hang on Alfie." Jerome turned his attention back to the student he was talking to.

"I told you this would cost you a tenner, now do you want this homework or not?" Jerome asked the student.

The student shook his head begrudgingly and handed Jerome £10 and taking the homework from Jerome's hands as he walked past.

"Thank you," Jerome said quietly slipping the money into the pocket in his blazer.

"Sucker!" Jerome remarked, smirking as he and Alfie start walking.

As they round the corner, Alfie turns to Jerome and said," Shake hands!"

Alfie held out his right hand and as Jerome shook it the plastic hand came out of Alfie's sleeve while Jerome laughed at his friend.

"Subtle," Jerome replied once he'd finished laughing, starting to walk away from his best friend.

"Why would anyone want to be subtle?" he shouted at his friend's back, his arms out to the sides.

"Jerome!"

* * *

As Elsie walked into the foyer, she was looking round in amazement at he surroundings. She was so engrossed in looking that when the door behind her slammed shut without warning, she quickly turned, shocked out of thoughts.

She looked back at the door to see if anybody was there, but when she saw no one she turned round only to find a man standing right in front of her.

"Isn't the bell working?" he asked somewhat sarcastically Elsie thought.

When Elsie didn't answer he went, "Hmmm?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go test it yourself.," she retorted, letting her short temper and overly-sarcastic and cheeky nature get the better of her.

She winced at her words and cursed herself for losing her temper. She calmed herself down and again started talking to the man.

" The door was open."

"So you thought you'd just walk straight in?" he asked seeming to be amused about something in a sinister way.

" Seeing as I live here now, I figured I'd be able to just walk in."

"I'm Elise... Elise Rhodes."

"Your late," he replied holding up a pocket watch he had just been looking at.

"Two weeks late," he said walking in a circle around her.

"I know that, and I'm sorry. It took Jackie a little longer to sort out the legal forms than we first thought."

Elsie defended herself, standing her ground against the strange man. After all it was Jackie's fault she was late.

"I'm not interested in the reason why you're late." he cut her off smiling down at her patronizingly.

"Victor Rodenmaar," he was cut off by a sweet loving voice, belonging to the woman who had just walked down the stairs to greet them.

"I hope your giving our new girl the warmest of welcomes."

She stopped at the last step and smiled at her.

"Well as warm as he gets anyway," she said giggling slightly at her joke.

She hopped down the last step and placed herself in front of Elsie.

"Hello sweetie. I'm Trudy Rehman, your house mother. Welcome to Anubis House." She finished putting her arm around Elsie's shoulders and presenting o the empty foyer, as though welcoming the house onto a stage or something.

"it's only slightly spookier than the brochure." Trudy giggled.

* * *

"So... This afternoon we're going to have, as promised, a practice exam."

The entire class groaned.

"But Daddy you have to extend my credit limit." Amber Millington pleaded into the phone to her father.

"Phone off, Amber," drawled Mrs. Andrews.

"But I've seen a pair of really important shoes!"

At that moment a tall, blonde haired boy walked into the classroom.

"Dad I have to go I'm in school!"

Amber snapped her phone shut and looked at the boy.

"Mick your back!"

Mick threw his football into the rubbish bin on the other side of the room before walking up to Mrs. Andrews.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You might have changed first."

Grinning, Mick slid into his seat.

"Just try not to perspire all over the paper." Mrs. Andrews said with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

Amber turned to her friend, Mara and whispered, "Could he be any hotter?"

Mick smiled at Amber.

Amber smiled a Mick.

And hoping no one would notice, Mara turned a shy little smile in Mick's direction.

* * *

"The Anubis Estate was originally built in 1890. Although it wasn't actually named Anubis until 1922."

"Ooh!"

Victor stopped his speech and turned to face Trudy.

"She doesn't care about all that boringness Victor."

Elsie couldn't help but smirk at that, thinking that boring summed Victor up with just one word.

"She's a teenager. It's all about hormones... And vampires."

Elsie couldn't help but smile. Trudy reminded her of Jackie, but much nicer, kinder, more loving and with a brighter smile. Elsie felt loved and safe around her even though she'd known her for less than an hour. Elsie thought this must be what it's like to have a mum.

"Now," Trudy's voice shocked Elsie out of her thoughts and she allowed herself to be led by the arm through the house.

"This is the living room here sweetie."

Elsie looked around with a small smile on her face.

"Everything's so old and beautiful. Reminds me of my third foster home. This house must have a ton of stories."

Trudy smiled at the poor girl, wondering how someone could just abandon such a nice young girl.

"Now this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals. Delicious!" Trudy finished with a small laugh.

Elise looked to the wall across form her and saw something that caught her eye. She slowly walked over to the wall and stared at the old picture of a man and a women.

"Mr and Mrs Frobisher-Smythe the original inhabitants."

Elsie looked at Victor who was now standing next to her, with curiosity shining in her storm grey eyes.

"They died. Very tragic incident."

As he trailed off, Trudy began laughing behind them. She walked up to Elsie and put an arm around her back.

"Always upbeat. Right, should I show you where your sleeping."

Victor looked at Trudy questioningly.

"Is it ready?"

"Oh yes," she replied enthusiastic about welcoming their new student. " They've cleared it."

"Very well." Victor said moving from his spot by the wall. "Follow me Miss Rhodes."

As they began to walk, another picture caught Elsie's eye.

"Oh, and who are these?" she asked, pointing towards the picture.

Trudy came forwards and happily began to talk.

"Well this one on the far left is.."

She was interrupted by Victor who removed the picture from the wall as he spoke.

"When your quite ready." he said, already continuing on their way.

Trudy caught Elsie's are as she was about to start moving.

"You are lucky to be in this house though you know. It's the nicest one. Despite Mr. Loveable." And with a final pat to Elsie's cheeks and a happy giggle, Trudy walked in the direction Victor went, leaving Elsie to follow.

Victor's vice echoed through the foyer s they walked through it.

"Boys rooms downstairs. We don't want anybody wandering around after nine o'clock." Victor spoke as the three walked up the stairs.

"And all lights must be out by ten."

Victor pointed towards a room on the top of the landing.

"This is my room. Needless to say, it is out of bounds."

He bent down and placed the picture of the Anubis House residents on the floor before turning back to Trudy and Elsie.

Trudy led Elsie through the girl's corridor when Elsie spotted a door.

"What's up there?" she asked catching Trudy's attention.

"That's the attic."

Victor's voice sounded again.

"Going up into the attic or down into the cellar is strictly forbidden. Is that understood?"

Elsie's wary eyes looked at Victor, "Crystal," she replied dryly and sarcastically.

He nodded satisfied, before turning to the door behind him.

"This is your room in here."

* * *

Alfie played with the bottle on his desk, pouring some of the red stuff onto his hand before smiling at Jerome,

"Right you have exactly one hour to complete the paper. The time is six minutes past two."

"Mrs. A!" Alfie shouted, the fake blood bottle hidden in his pocket and the fake blood poured onto a tissue held to his nose.

"Yes Alfie?" Mrs. Andrews replied not taking her eyes off the clock.

"Nosebleed. It's a gusher."

"Infirmary quickly!"

Alfie stood from his chair, tissue still against his nose as he walked to the door. Once he was out of Mrs. Andrews vision, he turned around faced the class, took the tissue from his nose, stuck his thumbs up and jogged backwards towards the door.

The hole class laughed and stopped when Mr. Sweet walked through the door. Alfie quickly turned around and brought the tissue up to his nose again.

Mr. Sweet caught Alfie by the shoulders and spoke," Festina lentai boy. More haste, less speed."

He released Alfie's shoulders as Alfie sped from the room, before turning to Mrs. Andrews and talking to her.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Andrews. Joy, there's someone to see you in my office."

Joy turned to Patricia, frowned, before packing up her stuff and following Mr. Sweet out the room.

* * *

Trudy, Victor and Elsie entered the room and turned to the bare half of the room.

Elsie surveyed her surroundings and turned to look at the door, staring at the picture stuck to the back of it.

"Who's that?"

Trudy again supplied her answer only to get cut off by Victor.

"Oh that's Joy-"

"Joy left." Victor stated taking the picture of Joy and Patricia form Trudy's hands.

"Quite suddenly and un-expectedly if I may say so." Trudy put in.

Victor turned to face her, anger distant in his eyes, "No you may not."

Victor screwed up the picture and threw it in the bin, by Elsie's bed.

"You have your bags, I shall leave you to un-pack." Victor said, quietly leaving the room.

* * *

Mr. Sweet led Joy out to the black car parked outside the front of the school. Joy tried to turn back but Mr. Sweet pushed her forward towards the hand sticking out the car. With a hesitant look to Mr. Sweet, she took the hand and stepped into the car. Mr. Sweet watched the car drive off taking Joy with it before turning back and re-entering the grounds.

* * *

"Is it done?" questioned the person on the other end of the phone.

"Good"

"Her friends won't be a problem."

He then hung up the phone with a ding .

He reached forward and stroked his stuffed raven, "We shall make sure of that, shan't we Corbierre?"

* * *

"Get off!" Jerome laughed, looking down at Alfie was wearing the most ridiculous mask.

"Alfie stop-"

"Have you guys seen Joy?" Both men stood and turned to Patricia, who looked worried,

Alfie started to make funny sound with his mouth, acting like they were words. He held up his hand to chest height and Jerome laughed.

"Yeah she's about this tall," he said holding his own hand up to his chest. "Dark hair."

Alfie made a you got it gesture at Jerome.

Patricia just groaned at the two of them.

"Ha Ha!" she finished sarcastically. "Now I've just been to Sweetie's office and she isn't there."

"Maybe... She's gone back to the house." Jerome said, gesturing in the general direction of there home, Anubis House.

Patricia looked thoughtful for a minute."Yeah!" she agreed before running off towards Anubis House.

Alfie and Jerome watched Patricia go. Alfie shrugged his shoulder

Before continuing his attack on Jerome's jumper.

"No! Don't!"

"Stop it!"

* * *

Elsie was sitting on her bed unpacking when Patricia entered the room.

"Joy I've been-"

Patricia 's voice cut off when she saw who was the only person in the room.

Patricia took a second to be shocked before talking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elsie, Elsie Rhodes. It's nice to meet you. I'm new."

"Who cares?" Patricia's voice cut off her own and Elsie felt her anger rise up. "Where are Joy's things? What's going on?"

Patricia looked down and saw the picture of her and Joy in the bin. She picked up and held it up in front of Elsie.

"Did you do this?"

Elsie looked at Patricia carefully but quickly before answering, "No, I just got here- Hey!"

Patricia having heard enough from this stranger who was in Joy's bed, picked up Elsie's things form her bed and marched to the dor with them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elsie all but screamed. Damn she really had to control her temper. "Victor told me Joy had left the school."

Patricia bent down and grabbed something from the floor beside Joy's old bed and held it up for Elsie to see.

"Without this! This is her phone. Did you steal it?" Patricia questioned Elsie, suspicion evident in her glaring eyes.

"Firstly I already have a phone and secondly not a great strategy for making friends is it now?" Elsie knew she sounded patronizing but she didn't care. She was already fed up with Patricia, had been since she stepped in the room.

"And this is hers as well!" Patricia said holding Joy's old bunny. Patricia then saw a photo sitting on Elsie's bedside cabinet and grabbed it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put that down you can't take that!" Elsie all but screeched yanking the photo from Patricia's hands and into the safety of her own.

Patricia turned to face Elsie anger blazing in her eyes.

"I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but you are not my roommate. Joy is. Now where is she?" Patricia yelled at Elsie.

Patricia gave Elsie the glare that made tough boys shiver and she'd obviously expected the new girl to do the same. What she had not expected was to have to glare into the eyes of someone who was glaring right back at her; and angry as hell!

* * *

Thanks for reading and make sure to review!

Love,

Jessica-Jane and Elsie :P


	3. Ep 2: House of Attitude

**House of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: We don't own House of Anubis. The only thing we own is Elsie. I know most of the words are the same but... if you have a problem with that it's yours to deal with.**

**Enjoy!**

**R & R !**

* * *

_**Links for Elsie's outfits:  
Same clothes from first episode for the start.**_

_**Elsie's first change: house_anubis_episode_change/set?id=50231359**_

_**Pajama's: house_anubis_episode_pajamas/set?id=51322861**_

_**Add before that: **_

_**Links also available on profile!**_

* * *

Patricia gulped and steeled her nerves. She was _not_ going to be intimidated by this girl.

"Did you hear what I said. Where's-"

"Yes, I did hear what you said and no I have no idea where Joy is so unless you want my fist in your face I would suggest you stop talking!"

Patricia froze, she'd never been spoken to like that before. Especially by a _newbie._

"Let's try again shall we. I'm Elsie Rhodes and unless Joy got on a rocket and flew herself to Mars I don't know where she is. The room was completely empty when I got here."

Patricia tried again, getting up in Elsie's face.

"I don't believe you!"

"Patricia Williamson."

Both girls looked towards the attic door which Victor had just come through.

"What is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Where's Joy?"

"Joy has left."

"What do you mean she's left?"

Elsie couldn't believe how stubborn this girl was. She decided to cut in.

"It means that Joy's parents came to the school to pick her up, which means she doesn't go to school anymore. Why can't you just get that through your-"

"Elsie Rhodes!"

Elsie shut up at Victor's yell. Dammit, she really had to keep her temper in check. Elsie looked down, sheepishly, like she did whenever she was yelled at by Jackie or any of her previous foster parents.

Patricia looked surprised at Elsie's outburst, but continued anyway.

"But that's impossible. Why would they do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Elsie frowned up at Victor. She's always had a skill of knowing when people were lying, and Victor had just told a big lie.

Patricia looked thoughtful.

"Joy would never leave without saying goodbye. Or without her phone. Or Bunsy Bun."

Victor held out his hands for the items.

"Give them to me I'll forward them onto her."

Another lie.

"Give!"

Patricia reluctantly handed them over.

"Now clear this stuff back into the room."

"No way! I'm going to phone Joy and find out what's going on."

And with that she stomped off.

Stubborn, _stubborn_ drama queen, Elsie realised that that was her initial analysis of Patricia.

Victor yelled after her, "Patricia! Come back here!"

When he realised she wasn't coming back, he bent down picked up Elsie's stuff and dumped it in her arms.

"Supper will be ready in ten minutes."

And with that he too left, leaving Elsie to sort out her room, the picture frame from before still tightly gripped in her hands.

* * *

The residents of Anubis house were sat in the living room while Patricia paced round the couches.

"I can't believe no ones got Joy's home number."

Amber perked up," That's because this is her home. Just call her phone."

Patricia looked extremely frustrated with the typical blonde.

"Amber, keep up. I told you she left her phone behind."

"So text her!" Amber answered like she was talking to a five-year old.

Patricia tapped Amber on the side of her head.

"Stupidity leak."

Fabian looked up from his book," So they've already got someone else in her bed?"

"Yeah, it's that girl we saw in the taxi. She's a total tough girl, she stood up to me, yelled at me and didn't even seem intimidated when I got up in her face!"

Jerome and Alfie paused their play fight.

Jerome cut in," Wait... Back it up there... Did you just say she yelled at you?"

His mind was racing, nobody stood up to or even thought about yelling at Patricia. Ever. Jerome was interested to find out who this girl was.

Mara glared at Jerome quickly after he spoke, before in putting to the group conversation.

" So Joy's just gone? That really is weird."

Alfie who was feeling left out then jumped in.

"Maybe, Joy's been abducted by aliens."

Jerome started laughing. Alfie ignored him and continued.

"And this new girl's one of them."

Jerome spoke barely containing laughter, "Yeah, maybe this new girl's an alien in a flesh suit."

Alfie pointed at Jerome as if he just won the lottery.

Patricia decided that the alien thing had gone far enough so dragged the conversation back into her each.

"We were planning a rom-com box set marathon tonight. You know Joy's rom-com obsession. How can she have gone just like that?"

Jerome gestured at Patricia, "Patricia, you've disappeared more then enough times-"

"She would have called me though-"

"I know but-"

Suddenly what had been a two-way conversation turned into a whirlwind of people talking.

Nobody noticed Elsie walking down the stairs, her leather jacket still in place. She stood in the doorway and surveyed the people in the room, and as if they knew she was watching them, the house all stopped talking and turned to look at her.

The house residents were shocked. From Patricia's description, they had not been expecting a girl like this. Elsie was beautiful, physically and in other ways. You could tell she'd been through a rough time, but she soldiered on. She gave off an air of someone with a lot of confidence. Nobody seemed to be able to take their eyes off her.

"Hi, I'm Elsie, Elsie Rhodes."

Fabian, who was sitting in the chair closest to her, looked up at her and raised his hand in a small wave.

Elsie saw this and begun talking before her brain had even registered what she was saying. Damn what was with her today.

"Oh I know you. Your that boy with absolutely no balance who I bumped into today. Joy obviously isn't here and I already know little miss Goth pixie over there." she finished pointing in Patricia's direction

Everyone was shocked into silence, but Alfie recovered first. He stood.

"Welcome Space Girl. Or.."

And with that he begun making rathe strange noises, which caused Elsie and Jerome to burst out laughing.

The others however, listened to her laugh. It was delicate and well-used. This girl was truly mesmerizing.

Alfie finished, " As they say in your language."

Which caused Jerome to laugh and Elise to giggle.

Elsie stepped forward, she like this guy, he was hilarious.

"Sorry to disappoint you Space man, but I'm no alien. 100% human!"

She held out her hand.

"I'm Elsie; and you are..."

"Alfie." he replied shaking her hand as the two laughed.

Trudy at that moment walked in holding tow steaming plates in her hands.

"Supper's ready!"

The group all rushed to the table, Patricia glaring at Elsie while she just smirked back. The house saw this, an realised this girl had guts.

Elsie walked and sat down in the spot on Jerome's left, with Mara to her left who was on Patricia's right.

Amber walked and stood in front of Elsie.

"That's my seat."

"I'm sorry do you-"

"Where's Mick?"

Amber's questioned stumped Elsie. Boy, this girl was quite dumb-blonde.

"No offense, but I don't even know who you are so-"

Elsie never got to finish her sentence. Amber just walked off, leaving Elise in her seat.

"You heard what Amber said," Patricia spoke to Elsie across the table.

" That's her seat."

"Well she's not here right now so I really don't care if it's her seat or not I'm sitting in."

"That's your way isn't it. Someone's gone for 5 seconds and you've already moved in."

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee."

Jerome spoke from her right, causing her to turn and look at him and Alfie to chuckle.

"Take no notice, sit wherever you like, _Fair lady_."

Elsie smiled at this.

"Why thank you _Kind sir. _ I'm Elsie."

"Jerome. Jerome Clarke."

* * *

Amber stood knocking on Mick's door.

"Mick! _Knock Knock Knock _Mick! _Knock Knock Knock"_

Mick, who had just jogged through the front door, stood behind Amber.

"Yeah?"

Amber gasped, spinning around quickly.

"Seriously, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry Babes."

" I was going to go to supper but I was lonely without you."

"Sorry babes, I just went out for a run."

"I gathered. Why didn't you knock on my door I would have come with you."

Mick laughed.

"What? Because of last time? That's because you didn't warn me about the sweating. This time I'll know"

"Sorry babes. I have to shower, but I'll catch you later ok?"

And with kiss on her cheek, he was gone leaving Amber standing there. Alone.

* * *

At the dinner table, the kids were all eating.

Alfie had decided to try and pick up as much food as possible and shove it in his mouth.

Mara noticed and spoke while Jerome and Elsie just laughed.

"Stop it Alfie that's disgusting! You're probably going to choke on it."

Alfie spoke around his mouthful of food.

"But it's delicious!"

Elsie spoke with a completely serious expression.

"Alfie don't play with your food."

And with that , she flung the fork of spaghetti she'd been holding right in Alfie's face.

The entire table was in shock, though Jerome and Elsie were laughing.

Alfie picked up a handful of spaghetti and chucked it, landing on both Elsie and Jerome.

The fight continued the three of them chucking food everywhere. Amber who had just walked through the door was caught by ball of spaghetti in the face.

Fabian, always the goody-two shoes wiped his face.

"Really guys, every meal!"

Patricia got an idea though.

As she stood to let Amber through, she got the water jug, and chucked the entire thing on Elsie.

With an indignant 'Hey!', Elsie jumped up and face Patricia.

"Ooops!"

Elsie was furious.

"What the hell Patricia! Why the hell'd you-"

"Classy Patricia."

Fabian stood to get some napkins for Elsie, but she completely ignored him, focusing completely on Patricia.

"What it was an accident?"

"Are you okay?"

Elsie vaguely in the back of her mind registered Fabian asking her that question, but she was just do damned annoyed to think of that right now. She realised he sure was trying hard to impress her.

Jerome reached over and tapped her on the arm, to which she jumped, having been startled out of her angry haze. He handed her a napkin, which she took with a small smile, making Fabian see red. Why wouldn't she notice him!

"So Elsie... When are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?"

Elsie just glared and the others were shocked at the look on her face. It was angry and cold, and so unlike the girl they had just met.

Her voice was lined with sarcasm and anger.

"Oh... Let me see... Maybe when I actually know something!"

"Oh come on! One minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class and the next, she's disappeared and you've taken her place! Bit of a coincidence don't you think?"

Fabian by now, had stood up to try again to dry Elsie off. She pushed him away though, not wanting to pay him any attention. He despondently dropped the napkins on the table, stomping back to his spot. Jerome stood, picked up the napkin's he'd dropped and pulled off Elsie's jacket. He then begun to dry her arms and hair. Elsie smiled despite herself.

"I guess it is."

Alfie decided to diffuse the situation.

"Maybe she snatched her and locked her in the cellar. OOOOOOH!"

Elsie laughed, and everyone smiled... Except Patricia.

"Oh shut up Alfie!"

She turned back to Elsie.

"Well?"

"I don't know anything about Joy or where she's gone."

Patricia sneered.

"I'll get it out of you. Eventually."

That was it for Elsie. She snapped, barely. She pushed Patricia and was about to start yelling at her when Jerome pulled her arm, turning her to face him.

Her anger disappeared immediately, and she sighed looking down, sheepishly.

At that moment, Victor walked in.

"Elsie Rhodes! Phone call for you- What's going on?"

"Nothing," Patricia smiled sweetly.

"Just Elsie spilt water everywhere."

She sat, smiling at her little victory.

Everyone sat, Elsie chucked the wet napkins in Patricia's face before walking out, leaving her jacket just within Patricia's reach.

The minute Elsie was out the door, the leather jacket was in Patricia's hands.

"What are you doing?"

Jerome spoke with a frown on his face, though he already knew full well what Patricia was doing.

"Getting answers."

Was his short reply.

Patricia rummaged in the pockets, pulling out Elsie's iPhone, in it's Angry Birds case, groaning when she failed at unlocking the phone. Though un-deterred, she kept rummaging. She begun listing what she found.

"Phone, wallet, paper. There's absolutely- hey what's this then?"

She reached her hand into the pocket, pulling out a limp piece of paper.

Jerome snatched it from her before she could read it, his eyes scanning over it quickly, his frown deepening as concern for his new friend set in.

"It means, me and her are more alike then we first thought."

And with that, he stood, going into the kitchen to get Elsie a glass of water, chucking the 'Un-accompanied Minor' sticker down onto the table behind him.

* * *

Elsie sat down, picking up the phone.

_"How's your new school?"_

"Jackie!"

_"So go on. Tell me all about it. Is it like you'd thought it would be?"_

Elsie wiped her eyes. A few traitor tears sneaking out as she though of how crap her day had been. She'd wanted it to be perfect. Obviously not.

"It's.. It's amazing. Absolutely incredible! Just how I'd thought it'd be."

_"Have you made any new friends yet?"_

Elsie thought about the people sitting in the next room. Patricia… Eugh! Fabian… push over. Mara…. Genius. Amber… dumb blonde. Mick…. Sporty guy, though quite stupid. Alfie… Her new pranking buddy; and then there was Jerome. Jerome who had been so nice to her since she'd met him and a great prankster. Bad outweighed the good though and more traitor tears slipped out of her eyes.

"So many. So many already, and they're all from my house."

_"I knew you would."_

Elsie sniffled. She was quiet, thinking about her terrible first day.

_"Are you ok? Did they say anything to you about-"_

"Look Jackie. We're in the middle of supper so…"

_"Well go on then. I'm still sorting out some minor legal stuff, but I'll send you the paperwork when it's ready to be filed; and make sure you go over the paperwork you have. It needs to be done sooner rather than later."_

"Thanks Jackie. I'll call you if I find some time, and I'll start on the paperwork after supper."

_"Alright then, and only call if you've got the time. You get some sleep and stay out of trouble!"_

"Alright Jackie. But I can't make any promises."

Elsie put down the phone leaning forwards with her hands over eyes.

She sniffled, crying about her situation, and then crying for actually crying.

Jerome appeared through the doorway, a glass of water and a cookie in his hands.

He walked over placing the glass and cookie by Elsie's head, which she had turned to look at him when she first heard his footsteps.

"Is everything alright Els?"

Elsie sat up wiping her eyes, vaguely registering Jerome's nickname for her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just um dust-"

"I know."

And with those words Elsie faltered.

"I saw the sticker."

Elsie could honestly have killed Jackie at that moment.

"I guess you want me to explain what it means."

"I know what it means, I've had one before. Social worker put it there, right?"

Elsie chuckled.

"Yeah, Jackie's fault."

"You don't have to tell me now. But whenever your ready to talk, I'm always ready to listen."

Elsie looked into Jerome's eyes and saw nothing but concern. It made her smile. She stood up and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she mumbled thank you into his chest.

"I'm just going to go get changed and grab some paperwork I need to sort out. But I'll be back soon."

Elsie grabbed the glass of water and her cookie and walked up the stairs to her room, leaving Jerome below, smiling up at her.

* * *

Fabian walked around the dining table, stopping next to Mick who was eating after his run. Neither noticed the girls on the couches.

"Mara," Amber whispered, leaning towards her friend.

"Do you think Mick's over me?"

"No! I'm sure he's not. It's probably just your bio-logical impulse triggering your insecurities."

Amber pulled a face.

"Ok... Whatever that means."

At that moment, Elsie walked into the room, making everybody stare at her. Even in some patterned leggings and a singlet, she looked incredible. She was carrying in her arms a stack of paperwork and in the other hand her phone, in an Angry Birds case, from which she was obviously reading something.

She stopped in the doorway of the room and looked up to find four people staring at her. She smiled and waved her hand, before sitting down in a free armchair. She was cross-checking the paperwork with things on her phone. Occasionally she would pull a pen from behind her ear and scribble something on the paper.

At the table Mick questioned Fabian.

"So what do you think of the new chick then?"

"I thin the new girl… looks nice."

This made Mick look up at Fabian.

"Oh really!"

Fabian quickly back-pedalled.

"No I meant she seems nice."

He quickly made his exit, hearing Mick say as he left.

"Course you did."

* * *

In his office, Victor sat at his desk, working on his stuffed crow, Corbierre.

A knock at the door.

He didn't look up.

"What?"

Patricia opened the door.

"Can I have Joy's home telephone number?"

"No."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Can I please have her number?"

"No. It is against school rules to disclose personal details."

"But I really want-"

"No!"

"I just want to call her."

"No. Now go away."

Patricia pointed to Joy's things, sitting on Victor's desk.

"You will send those back to her tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"First class?"

Victor looked up, he was really starting to get frustrated.

"I have told you yes. Now for heaven's sake please leave me in peace!"

With a sigh and a stomp, Patricia turned and left the room.

* * *

Fabian sat at the dinner table, making a card tower, occasionally looking up to stare at Elsie for a fex seconds.

Elsie noticed this, but ignored him. She was still going over the paperwork that needed to be signed, authorized and filed. Her pen was still behind her ear and she was biting her lip as she was reading.

"Mostly A's. You're the shy. Retiring type. That's hilarious! So wrong!"

Amber and Mick were cuddled up on the couch, laughing at one of the quizzes in Amber's magazine.

They were interrupted as Patricia stomped into the room.

" I can't believe that creep won't give me Jy's home number!"

She plonked herself down in a chair.

She spoke to Mara.

"At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow."

"That's good, you'll be able to ring her then."

Patricia just sighed, staring at her phone, as though willing it to somehow ring.

She turned to Elsie, sitting on the couch next to hers.

"I know you've got something to do with this _newbie. _And I'm gonna find out what it is."

Elsie hadn't bothered looking up from her legal stuff, she was still scribbling on the paper and reading off her phone. She didn't look up when she spoke.

"So you've mentioned. A hundred times."

Everyone was paying attention, though hiding it quite well.

"What did you say?"

Patricia sounded incredulous.

Elsie looked up, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing."

* * *

Up in his office, Victor sat at his desk smashing Joy's phone with a hammer.

He sat back with a smile on his face, watching the rest of Joy's things burn in the bin next to his desk.

* * *

Mick walked into Mara and Amber's room.

"Hi guys!"

Amber, who had been doing her make-up in front of the mirror, turned quickly.

"Mick I've only got one eye on!"

"I like the panda look."

"Aw thanks bubs, and it's sweet of you to come and see me."

"Actually it's Mara I've come to see."

Amber gaped, Mick turned, and Mara looked up from her book.

"Me Mara?"

Mara was shocked understandably.

"Yeah, I was kinda struggling on that biology assignment, and I wondered seeing as you're the biology babe, whether you could help me out?"

Mara gaped for a minute.

"Um yeah, sure. Tomorrow evening?"

"It's a date."

The casual phrase had Amber glaring.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Yeah."

Studying sorted, Mick turned to Amber .

"Catch you later babe."

Amber glared at Mara.

"What? You want him to fail biology?"

"Probably not. But why doesn't he ask me to help him with his homework?"

Mara could only stare.

"Ok. But I don't like him asking another girl, even if it's you."

"Amber! Relax… he only wants me for my brains. And you, your textbook gorgeous, he's crazy about you!"

Amber smiled to herself.

"Yeah, your right. As usual. After all what's not to like?"

And with that, Amber went back to her make-up.

* * *

"It's ten o'clock. You should be downstairs by now."

Victor stared at Mick as he ran down the stairs, heading for his bedroom.

"Going, going."

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin-drop."

Victor then dropped the pin he had pulled out of his pocket and listened.

"I can still hear something."

Running feet, and Alfie jogs down the stairs.

Alfie stopped at the base of the stairs, seemingly innocent.

"What?"

Alfie was smiling.

"We've still got four minutes."

As Victor continued to glare, Alfie's smile dropped and he dashed to his room.

* * *

In the girl's bathroom, Patricia stood in front of the mirror cleaning her teeth.

"_You have three minutes."_

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Ok Captain Curfew, I'm going as fast as I can."

Patricia leant down to spit out her toothpaste.

The shower was running and the bathroom was fogging up, steam landing on the mirror.

As Patricia stood up again, she looked at the mirrors.

What she saw made her freeze.

Written on there in the steam were three words.

_Help Me! Joy_

* * *

Down in Amber and Mara's room, the girls were reading.

The looked up though as Patricia burst in to the room.

"Mara come quick!"

"What is it?"

"Joy!"

Patricia ran out again, Mara and Amber following in her wake.

* * *

In the bathroom, Elsie had just gotten dressed after having a shower.

She grabbed her towel, rubbing the steam off the mirror

She looked to the door when it opened.

Patricia was mortified.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the mirror."

Elsie held up the towel with a small smile.

"Didn't you see what was on it?"

Elsie smirked.

"Steam."

Patricia was annoyed.

"She's wiped it off."

Elsie looked behind Patricia to Amber and Mara mouthing.

"_Wiped what off?"_

The two shrugged in response.

Mara asked.

"What did it say?"

"Help me Joy! And now she's wiped it off so now it looks like I'm going crazy!"

"Take it easy Patricia!"

"This is what she wanted! She's involved, I'm telling you!"

Elsie spoke up, not knowing what the hell was going on, though she did have a sneaking suspicion.

"I didn't see single thing when I wiped the steam off the mirror; except for my reflection."

_"Why are you girls not in your rooms?"_

Victor's voice made them all jump.

"You know the rules."

Patricia still hung up on the mirror thing, and the rest of the day, spoke bluntly.

"I don't wanna share with her."

Elsie remembering Jackie's warning, quickly spoke.

"I won't mind moving. Most of my stuff's in a pile on the floor anyway or I could just sleep on the couch-"

"Nobody's moving anywhere. Now get to your rooms immediately!"

Amber and Mara ran back to their room and Patricia stomped off, Elsie's eyes following her.

Elsie slowly moved, head down.

She stopped in front of Victor, her head coming up, to find herself face to face with Victor's raven, Corbierre.

She edged around it, and made her way to her room.

* * *

"Joy definitely would've called me by now. I'm telling you something has happened to her."

Jerome scoffed.

Everyone was sat around the dining table in their school uniforms, eating breakfast the next day.

"Patricia give it a break, your driving me crazy!"

Mara smacked him on the arm.

"Jerome!

She passed the croissants to the end of the table.

"Some of us are worried about Joy even if you're not."

Amber passed a plate to Fabian.

"Did you get any response to that email you sent last night?"

"No."

Fabian spoke, looking at Patricia.

"It's difficult to know what else we can do."

"Question the newbie that's what!"

"She has nothing to do with this Patricia. She just has really bad timing."

Patricia crossed her arms.

"What about last night? That business with the mirror?"

Jerome laughed.

"What? You don't believe I saw anything do you?"

Amber sighed.

"Yes we do. It's just… Mick saw Alfie hanging out in our corridor last night."

Patricia freaked on the inside.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the bathroom and do something like that!"

Jerome froze, and turned his head to look at Patricia.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?"

"So who do you think did write it then… Joy?"

Fabian was trying his best to keep Patricia calm.

"I don't know… maybe… Maybe Elsie wrote it to drive me crazy. Where is she anyway?"

Fabian made a logical guess.

"Going into school early I think."

Patricia sneered.

"Awwww. So she's a geek as well as an 'Un-accompanied Minor' is she?"

"She's just gone for a walk, and she's had a tough life, and we've hardly been very…"

Jerome paused, trying to think of the right word to finish his sentence.

"Welcoming."

Fabian put in for Jerome.

Mara looked down guiltily.

"I know. I was thinking that too, I feel a bit mean."

Patricia could not believe it.

* * *

Elsie walked along the brick wall surrounding Anubis House. She was dressed in half her uniform, cardigan sleeves pushed up and her tie and blazer in her room still.

She'd gotten up early that morning to go for a walk to clear her head. She'd bumped into Jerome on her way out, who had handed her the apple and the water bottle she was currently snacking from. She'd vaguely seen Fabian on her way out, but she was to spaced out to notice.

She was comparing her life.

How bad it was for her on the streets.

How she'd hated being bumped around to different foster homes.

How she'd lost-

She winced, clutching the locket containing a photo him in her hand tightly.

If he could only see her now, he'd tell her she was being stupid, that she needed to stop being a cry baby, and then he'd demand for her to sing his favourite lullaby from when they lived with their parents.

She chuckled slightly.

She was so lost in thought she nearly bumped into the figure that had stood up as she'd approached.

"Oh… sorry, are you ok?"

Elsie gently grabbed the hands of the old women stood in front of her.

She gently sat them both down on the bench against the wall.

"That's my house."

Elsie frowned.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that. It's a school."

"That's my house."

Elsie sighed.

"Alright, alright. That's your house. Suits you quite well."

This women looked ancient!

"Maybe you could tell me where you actually live so I can take you back."

Elsie looked at what the women was wearing. It looked kind of like a hospital ground.

Old folks home she realised. Or maybe a mental hospital.

Elsie wordlessly took off her cardigan, draping it round the women's shoulders.

She rolled her shirt sleeves up.

"It's you isn't it. I knew you'd come!"

Elsie pushed her fringe back into her hair, something she was constantly doing.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't really know-"

"Sarah. My name is Sarah!"

"Ok Sarah. Maybe you should come inside for a bit."

Sarah's face turned into one of horror quite quickly.

"I can't go in there! He's waiting! He's always waiting!"

Elsie raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok then. Why don't you wait here and I'll bring someone back with me to help."

"Are you coming back?"

"Course. Just… don't move."

And with that Elsie turned and ran back to the house, leaving Sarah staring after her.

* * *

We hoped you liked it!

Thanks for reading!

And remember to review!

Love,

Jessica-Jane and Elsie :P


	4. Ep 3: House of the Black Bird

**House of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: We don't own House of Anubis. The only thing we own is Elsie. I know most of the words are the same but... if you have a problem with that it's yours to deal with.**

**Enjoy!**

**R & R !**

* * *

**_Link for Elsie's outfit:_**

**_Out on the streets: Pajamas from Ep 2_**

**_Clothes after school: cgi / set?id= 70067207 (Take out spaces)_**

* * *

**_Super Quick Author's Note:_**

**_OMG! We are sooo sorry for all those people who've been readin gand have just gone ,"When is hte next chapter comin' up?"_**

**_Been far too busy sorting Social Services stuff out that we have had no time to right._**

**_Cam back from a day and realised my sister Gabby has pretty much favourited every story she's read. Thousands of Favourites now. Absolute CHAOS!_**

**_But here it is._**

**_Please read, review, enjoy._**

**_Review and it'll help the plot foxes plot the next chapter quicker._**

**_Plot foxes are kinda like Swiper from Dora, though instead of swipi, they plot ideas for us._**

**_"Plot Foxes no plotting!"_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Ow! Stop it Patricia that hurts!"

Patricia put down the pillow she was using to whack Alfie and spoke.

"I need the truth. Did you or did you not, sneak into the bathroom last night, while I was showering and write on the mirror?"

The last four words came with four whacks form the pillow. Jerome, who was sitting on his bed across the room, doing up his tie, smirked.

"No! No!"

"You swear?"

"Yes I swear. On Sprocket's life."

"Who?"

"Sprocket my dog. I swear on his life I didn't do it."

With a threatening look on her face, Patricia picked up the pillow.

"Patricia."

The voice made her look towards the boy sitting calmly on the other bed in the room, tying his tie.

"Maybe, you just need to accept the inevitable."

"What's that?"

Holding his hands up and donning an evil look, Jerome spoke.

"Something sinister happened to Joy and she's trying to contact you?"

Alfie, forgotten on his bed, burst out laughing, making ghost noises in between his fits of laughter.

With another whack to Alfie from the pillow, Patricia huffed and left the room, ignoring the sounds coming from Jerome as he taunted her.

Once the door closed, the two boys spoke.

"I did not know you have a dog."

"Nope. Allergic."

With that Jerome burst out laughing, imagining Elsie's face when he told her what had happened.

* * *

"It's not like you to go wandering Emily."

Elsie was confused. The lady had said her name was Sarah, not Emily.

The nurse, who finished shutting the door behind her, spoke.

"She's rather confused as you've probably realised. But she's not normally a sprinter."

Pulling Elsie's cardigan off Emily/Sarah's shoulders, she handed it back to Elsie.

"Here you are sweetheart."

Elise could only smile back. Nobody called her _sweetheart._ Families did that. And she had no family.

A picture on the wall caught Elsie's attention.

"Hang on a minute. That's my school. Anubis House. She said she used to live there."

A laugh from the nurse had Sarah looking affronted.

"I don't think so. Although with some of these old dear's you never know. Truth is, we know very little about Emily's background."

'Emily' held a withered finger up to her lips, as though to silence the nurse using her own mouth.

_"Isn't that right, Emily?"_

"There's no need to shout, I'm not deaf you know."

The response had Elsie giggling, earning a smile from Sarah, and a disapproving glare from the nurse. Her smile dissolved quickly after that.

* * *

Amber's blonde head popped round the door to her boyfriend's room.

"Hey, want to walk over to class together?"

"Sure. Oh… by the way I forgot to give you this yesterday."

While he spoke, Mick handed his half eaten banana to Amber and turned around to get something on the other side of the room, by his bed.

"A half-chewed banana."

Mick was glad he couldn't see the look on her face.

" No, this."

With a gasp, Amber accepted the light blue box, trading it for the banana which Mick continued to eat.

"Oh Mick I love it! What is it?"

The question was almost an afterthought as she hadn't opened it yet.

"I bought it while I was away."

"Oh Mick! It's so me. You know how I love things on my wrists!"

With a squeal she threw her arms around the blonde boy.

The two parted when a brunette head popped around the open doorway.

"Hey Mick I- sorry. Am I disturbing something?"

"Yes."

"No."

The conflicting answers had Amber sending Mick a sharp look.

"Okay. I was just wondering what time you wanted to work on that Biology assignment."

"I could help you with that if you like Mick."

Mick laughed, much to Mara's amusement and Amber's chagrin.

"Ha! You knock me out babe. Six o'clock?"

"Fine with me."

The next thing though to appear from her boyfriend's lips had Amber's blood boiling.

"We're just about to head over to class. Do you want to come with us Maraculaous?"

With Mick turning away to grab his bag, Amber could only mouth her question to Mara.

_Maraculous?_

* * *

A knock on the door had Mr. Sweet jumping from his chair.

"Come."

Stomping her way in, Patricia stood in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Yes Patricia?"

"I need to know what's happened to Joy."

"Nothing has happened to Joy. Her parents decided to remove her from the school that's all."

"When you came into our class yesterday, you said 'someone' is here to see you."

"Yes that's right."

"Why didn't you say your parents are here to see you?"

"What?"

"Unless it wasn't her parents."

Mr. Sweet chuckled at that.

"Now you're just being silly."

"Ad why did she leave her phone behind? And why hasn't she called me? And why haven't her parents-"

"Patricia. Calm down. I'm sure Joy will get in touch in her own time. And if she doesn't, perhaps it means she doesn't want to."

Ignoring the aching stab in her chest at those words, she asked just one more question.

"How did that Elsie girl get in so fast?"

The question was one Mr. Sweet was not expecting.

"Elsie Rhodes has had an application waiting in many boarding schools around the country for a many number of months. We just so happened to be the first school with an opening. And due to her situation, we decided it would be best to rush her enrolment."

Patricia's face was one of confusion.

"What do you mean situation? What does that even-"

"Ah! Would you look at the time? I have a staff meeting and you need to get ready for your next class."

"But sir -"

"Out."

And stomp out she did.

* * *

"Ok. Ground rules. You help Mick with one Biology assignment and then that's it. Ok?"

"Ok. It's not like I begged to tutor him."

"Mara? Amber?"

With a wave of her hand, Patricia signalled the two over from where they were walking to look at the school photo she was currently studying.

"Look at this."

"I know. Don't rub it in. Bad hair day."

Amber's quick response had Patricia sighing.

"Forget your hair Amber. Where's Joy?"

"Didn't she go home with her parents yesterday."

Without even looking to her left Patricia whacked Amber round the head, ignoring her 'ow' and indignant complaints about her now ruined hair.

"I meant here. In this photo?"

With a quick agreement with Patricia's question, Amber walked away leaving Patricia with a slightly smarter person to talk to.

"Wasn't she away that day? With tonsillitis or something."

"No. She was standing right here next to me when that was taken!"

"It was nearly 18 months ago Patricia. You can't be certain."

And with that Mara walked away. Leaving Patricia with her thoughts.

* * *

"I've been waiting so long keeping the secret."

The words coming out of Emily's mouth, confused Elsie. She was due back at school. She'd already missed class. But she had told the nurse she'd stay for tea.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Now it's your turn."

With surprisingly quick movements, Sarah was out of her chair passing something into Elsie's hands.

"Quick take this. But keep it well hidden. Or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end."

Elsie looked down at the locket in her hands. It was shaped like a pointed oval with a red gem of some kind set in the middle. It looked like it was made of wood and metal.

"Sorry, but I can't take this it's -"

"But you must! It will keep you safe."

Elsie was slightly affronted at those words. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

"There's treasure hidden in that house. And only you have the power to find and protect it. But you must be careful. There's danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house."

"Evil. Of course. Don't know about the inhabitants, but the house isn't evil."

She paused again.

"Emily I can't -"

"Sarah! My name is Sarah and I know you!"

Elsie took the hands, which at some point had ended up in hers, and squeezed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to miss the place you come from -"

"But you know me Elspeth."

Elspeth. _Elspeth._ How did she know that name. No-one used that name. Not anymore at least.

"How did you know my name? How?"

"You must beware. Beware the black bird. Do you hear me Elspeth? Beware the black bird!"

And with that Elsie ran.

* * *

It was second class now. And still no sign of Elsie. This was a thought that plagued Jerome's mind as he filed into his second classroom of the day. A class with Mr. Sweet. Joy. He and Alfie took their seats next to each other, towards the back of the room and though they joke like idiots as per usual, Jerome's eyes, couldn't help but sway towards the door every few seconds. Why the hell wasn't Elsie here? She had seemed fine this morning.

"Now class, today we will be starting a new topic of-Elsie Rhodes what on earth are you doing?!"

Following Mr. Sweets eye-line, the class swivelled to the back of the room, looking at their new student.

Elsie for the most part looked un-affected by the stares she was receiving. Just continued to climb her way through the classrooms back window with the grace of a monkey climbing a tree.

"Entering the classroom sir. Why, is there a problem?"

The class laughed at her entrance, though Jerome heard past the façade. She was spooked. Stressed. Puffed, as though she had run a long distance.

"One does not simply enter a classroom through a window Miss. Rhodes. And where have you been this morning? You weren't marked in class."

Elsie hesitated, her hand going to something round her neck.

"I was held back, sir."

'Where's your tie? And your blazer?"

It was true. She was wearing only her shirt, skirt and carrying her cardigan over her shoulder. The same thing she had been wearing when she had left the house this morning.

Alfie, squinted at Elsie over Jerome's shoulder, there was something on her cardigan.

"Correct school uniform is a necessity Miss. Rhodes. You will-"

"Elsie you're bleeding."

The statement from Alfie had Mr. Sweet silence and Jerome tense. Sudden feelings of protectiveness swept through him. Elsie was hurt.

"Am I?"

Holding up her right arm and searching it she saw nothing to show she was injured. Same with her legs. She lifted up her left arm and there was nothing - she saw the problem now.

Several scratches littered her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. Her shirt with several tears in it. But slowly she could see the white of her shirt turning crimson with her blood. No doubt from where she had run through the brambles to get to the school from the folk's home. She had needed to get out, and as usual survival took over, and adrenalin ran through. Probably the reason her hands were shaking slightly.

"Elsie. Quickly to the nurses with you. Who will take her?"

"I will."

Jerome stood going over to Elsie and gently putting a hand between her shoulder blades.

"C'mon Els. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Sitting in the nurse's office, having had her arm disinfected (to which she didn't even flinch) and bandaged, Elsie was silent and staring.

"You going to tell me what happened?"

The tone of his voice was gentle, caring, and safe. It was the push she needed. And so she told him about her morning.

* * *

Tossing and turning was something Elise's unconscious body was sadly used to. Trapped in the hold of a nightmare was also familiar. Though the actual nightmare, was surprisingly new.

_There' s evil in this house. Only you have the power. Beware the black bird. Beware the black. __**Beware the black bird. Caw-caw! Caw-caw!**_

Flutter against her face had Elsie waking up, seeing a figure looming over her. She stretched her hand down to her leg, reaching for something that wasn't there anymore.

"What the bloody HELL are you doing?!"

"Nothing. You woke me up. _BEWARE THE BLACK BIRD!"_

Patricia then walked back to her bed, standing at the end with a taunting look on her face.

"Awwww! Are you scared?! Gonna sleep with the light on?! Crying for your Mummy is that-"

Patricia teasing rant was cut to a stop as Elsie threw herself at the girl, tackling her to the ground.

"Shut up!"

Patricia trapped saw a way out. She used her hand and grabbed Elsie's sore injured right arm, making her cry out in pain, giving Patricia enough time to escape.

"Not so tough now are you new-"

_SMACK!_

The punch to the face had Patricia holding her jaw, and leaping on Elsie. Punching and clawing at her face.

The fight continued and now the whole house was waking up.

The door slammed open and the house crowded round, the door. The two girls fought on oblivious.

"What is going on in here?!"

Victor had now arrived, with Trudy at his heels.

"Stop this! Stop this at ONCE!"

They weren't stopping anytime soon.

Mick and Fabian, being closest to the doors rushed forward. Mick heading for Patricia and Fabian, for his new crush.

Mick pulled Patricia off of Elsie were she had just gained the higher ground. With two arms round her waist, Mick hauled Patricia to the other side of the room where she continued to yell and fight to get at Elsie.

Elsie herself wasn't much better. With no Patricia on top of her, she sprang up only to be caught by Fabian who begun whispering in her ear. This temporarily distracted Elsie from Patricia and her angered was diverted to her new target.

"Get off me you ARSEHOLE! Get your hands off of me! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Elsie fought tooth and nail and managed to turn in her captor's arms and shove him away from her. She tried to go for Patricia but a new pair of arms stopped her.

"Elsie stop this! Stop this now!"

The arms around her were strong, muscled and warm. The chest she was pulled against was familiar. Warm, strong, comforting. The voice in her ear and the breath on her neck made her shiver. Slowly her struggles stopped.

"Calm down. Calm down love."

And she did just that. Settling against Jerome's chest, breathing heavily, she looked at Patricia who seemed to have done the same.

"What was the meaning of this? Explain!"

The harsh male voice of Victor broke Elsie out of her revelry, bringing her back to reality and she begun to feel the sting of battle injuries.

"She started it!"

The childish proclamation had Elsie snorting.

"Real mature!"

The reprimand she received for her comment was a glare off of both Patricia and Victor and tightening of the arm around her waist. That wasn't so much of a punishment though. She gripped the arm tightly with both her hands, as Jerome whispered in her ear again, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She wasn't used to this. Feeling cared for, caring about anyone. Nobody cared for her. Nobody wanted her and she had the scars to prove it. This was un-real. She had known this boy for all of two days, and she was beginning to trust him. Care for him.

"Els, are you alright?"

She registers it in her mind. Els. That nickname she's been tagged with that she's slowly started to love. It's a new constant. Used by only one person and sometimes his friend. Jerome and Alfie. The only two people who have given a damn about her since she'd arrived only two days ago. Her fair sir and the alien boy. The person who had just called her by her nickname was neither.

_SMACK!_

The punch hit Fabian in the face and he fell not far from Elsie, who was quickly in Jerome's arms again with Alfie now by her side, a hand on her shoulder, laughing at Fabians' unfortunate fate.

"Listen to me Smarty Mc-Brain-Pants. You don't get to call me that. You like me. I get it. I really do. But I would never in a million years date you, so get over yourself, and get out of my face before I put another bruise on there got it?!"

Silence follows her outburst.

Elsie sighs. She didn't want it to be like this. Her only chance at boarding schools, escaping the system and she might have just blown it over nothing. She can't take it. She can't take the stares. Or the sympathy.

Elsie slowly unwinds Jerome's arms from around her waist and shrugs Alfie's hand off her shoulder. She slowly steps out the room, ignoring Victor's shouts, the concerned stares from her new housemates, the glare she's receiving from Fabian and the caring calls of her housemother. It all fades out as she backs away.

The residents of Anubis House are shocked. They barely hear Elsie's whisper before she runs.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Morning was slow coming, with everyone not having slept much. Patricia woke earliest, face bruised and scratched, from her fight with Elsie.

Following her was Fabian. He was a sour puss. After the very public rejection he'd received from Elsie, he had sulked off and spent the rest of the night reading, barely managing to read the pages in his anger.

The others awoke slowly and Alfie and Jerome woke up as normal. The fight had jarred them. It had jarred everyone, most of all Elsie, who was still missing. The whole house was up and they had seen neither head nor tail of her.

Across town a young girl bought her head up from where it had been resting on her knees. She was pleasantly surprised to find two blankets draped over herself. The people were so generous to the homeless. Stretching slowly she tugged her hoodie down from where it had started riding up on her waist. She looked down at it.

_University of Illinois, '98_

She'd never been to Illinois, but she'd stolen two hoodies. One for herself and one for her charge. Stolen it from the bags of some visiting tourists in London.

Her hand going to her neck, she felt her locket. And the gift she had received only the day before. Chain chilled her neck, causing her to shiver.

She begin walking, her feet taking her somewhere and she only realized where once she blinked and looked up.

Two days, and this was her home.

She smiled, wincing slightly at the tightness of her face and the small cracking noise she heard. Her face was still covered in blood. Dried now.

She sighed and walked up the path. Towards her new home. _Home. _ Huh… she'd never had one of those before.

* * *

Breakfast was tension filled. No-one was speaking, and the air was tense. They were all waiting for someone to break the silence.

The doorbell rung. Trudy rushed from the kitchen to answer the door and she went out of sight and she answered the door.

"Oh my word!"

Nothing. No noise. Whoever was at the door must be receiving a hug from dear old Trudy.

"Look at the state of you! Don't you ever run off again!"

This had them all looking up. No one had run off. The only person who was missing was…

"Hey guys."

The voice was soft, but completely recognisable.

Elsie Rhodes stood in the dining room doorway. Looking cold, covered in bruises and blood, but looking happier than she'd ever been since they'd met her.

A squeal interrupted the silence and Elsie soon found herself with arms over-flowing with squealing blonde. Amber was at least glad she was back.

Mara followed her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Mick waved, and Fabian resolutely stared anywhere but at her. Alfie was up next. He walked slowly towards her and stood to face her. He knocked lightly with a fist three times on the top of her head.

"You weren't abducted by aliens were you?"

Elsie couldn't help the giggles that flowed from her lips.

"100% human, Odd-ball. And no, you are NOT welcome to check."

Alfie squeezed her shoulder and backed away slowly, telling her with his hands that he had his eyes on her in case of suspicious alien activity.

Then her fair sir, he walked up and didn't bother with words. Elsie was suddenly glad the others had started talking at the breakfast table.

Surprisingly, Elsie made the first move. She threw herself at his chest, arms coming round him to squeeze him tight.

"I'm sorry."

Jerome for his part was surprisingly quiet.

"Please. Don't EVER do that again. Scared the flipping pants off of me that did."

She couldn't help but smile into his solid chest.

"Though your face could have done the trick just as easily."

With an indignant shriek, she pulled away from the hug and started pounding Jerome's arms and chest.

"Seriously though. I'm glad your back."

With a smirk, at her he turned back to the table to take his seat.

"Welcome home."

Elsie walked her way round the table to where Patricia sat glaring at her. She stopped in front of her.

"I have to admit, you got a good right hook Pixie."

Smiling smugly, Patricia soaked up the glory.

"Though you got nothing on me."

And with that last comment hanging in the air, wiping Patricia's smug smile off her lips, Elsie walked off towards Trudy who was beckoning her with the first-aid kit. Glancing back at the look on Patricia's face she laughed. Victory was oh so sweet.

* * *

After a few minuted the table cleared out until only Alfie, Jerome Patricia, Elsie and Fabian remained. Patricia sat at one end, while Elsie sat next to Jerome, the two opposite Alfie as he marvelled at the mess of butterfly bandages and gauze Elsie's face had become after a thorough clean out by Trudy.

The three were talking, laughing while Fabian glared from the end of the table. Patricia for her part was listening to their conversation, jealous against her will.

"Anyone seen Mara? She's got my hair straighteners."

Fabian offered Amber her answer.

"She's with Mick in our room."

"WHAT?!"

Jerome sniggered.

"Uh-oh. Green eyed monster alert."

Elsie and Alfie choked on their giggles earning them glares from Fabian and Amber.

Walking carefully, her voice matched her steps.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous of?"

"She's helping him with homework."

Fabian butted into Amber's rambles.

"Yeah, I know all about that. And it's cool. I would help him… but I'm just so… busy."

Her last word was accompanied by a hair flick, which was mockingly copied by Elsie with her own golden blonde hair.

Looking to her right, Amber ignored the laughs coming from next to her and asked a question to the battered girl in the seat next to her.

"I see you haven't run off again this morning."

"What is this place. Big brother? No idea everyone knew exactly what I was doing at every time of the day."

Jerome said you'd gone for a walk, but you left your tie and blazer here and then you didn't show up for first class."

"Elsie decided to help an old lady across the road, literally. Then she decided that the more interesting way to enter a classroom late is to shimmy up the guttering like a spider monkey."

As Trudy plonked a bowl of food in front of said girl. Almost as an afterthought she reprimanded Elsie again.

"Look at the state of you. Your covered in dirt and you're not dressed for school. Off with you. Go get dressed."

"In a minute Trudy. I'm eating. 'm fairly certain the school isn't going to explode if I'm not arriving in the next three minutes. Besides, it wasn't my fault I was late yesterday. Some random old lady from the folk's home decided to interrupt my walk."

"I'm not very good with old people. They're all so… old, aren't they?"

The almost oblivious comment had everyone choking with laughter. Elsie almost choking on the mouthful she was currently swallowing.

"Still, you must be used to it. You have stayed with your grandparent's right, after your parents?"

"Um not exac-"

"What happened to your Mum and Dad?"

"Amber Queen of tact."

The comment from Jerome had Elsie thwacking his knee under the table. There was no need for it. Amber was just being… Amber.

"My parents abandoned me and…. My baby brother Danny just after I turned six. I never knew my grandparents."

"What happened to him? Your brother."

Elsie froze. What could she say. He died while they were living on the streets. She hadn't done her job well enough and he'd paid the price.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

"How come you got here so fats then? Sweetie said something about you being rushed here because of your 'situation'. What was he on about?"

The high-pitched voice of Patricia wasn't as harsh as normal. She must have vaguely figured out what had happened to Danny. Sighing, Elise answered the girl.

"After Danny, I was found and taken into the system. I got passed around to different foster homes. Jackie, my social worker, says if I can't find a solid place and stay there for more than a month with no incidents I'm either being adopted or put in a group home until I'm 18."

A scoff from the Goth Pixie turned her attention away from her own pathetic spiel.

"Problem Patricia?"

"Yeah I have a problem. You just barge in here all sad an 'Oh look at me. I have no parents and no life and no brother. Help me!' and replace Joy. And everyone seems to not care apart from me!"

By the end of her shout Patricia was on her feet. Elsie rose to join her, shouting her own story.

"You're right. I got Joy's place. Replaced her. But I'd rather have replaced someone and have one person hate me then be sent to a group home or back on the streets. Cause I lived out there. Alone. Trying to keep my 4 year-old brother safe. And I failed. He's dead now. And I can't bring him back. So don't you DARE Patricia. Don't you DARE for one second complain that you're best friends gone. Your life could be a whole lot worse. So suck it up and deal with it cause I am not dealing with your.. CRAP anymore!"

Elsie's chest was heaving and she knew the people still sitting at the table were staring at her. She couldn't take it. Couldn't take the looks of pity. Patricia was pale and Alfie and Jerome were feeling sorry for her. Trudy had a hand over her mouth, while Amber had tears running down her face. Elsie didn't care what Fabian thought of her.

And with her sad words ringing in their ears, Elsie walked away.

* * *

"Hi. What's wrong?"

Amber sighed and wiped her eyes before answering Mara.

"I'm fed up of you hanging out with Mick. That's what's wrong."

"Then talk to him about it. He's the one who keeps asking for help."

Amber sighed again. Really was it that hard for Mara to grasp the idea.

"With his homework. Yes I know. You were helping him all last night, and now I find out you've been studying again with him this morning. I know you fancy him Mara but-"

"I do not!"

"Why not? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him-"

"But everyone fancies my boyfriend-"

"Exactly. YOUR boyfriend. So I'm not interested."

"So you would be if we weren't going out."

Mara looked affronted. Damn Amber and her ability for seeing… bloody everything!

"That's not what I said and you know it."

"You have no idea how hard it is being one half of an Alpha couple Mara."

Mara saw her way out.

"Your right. I don't. And I don't intend to find out."

"I have a lot of sympathy for Victoria Beckham."

* * *

Elsie sighed as she walked towards school, in full school uniform this time. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. Patricia just… got to her. She felt weak. _Toughen up and you'll survive._ A message drilled into her from a young age. Maybe she should start carrying her knife with her ag-

"Elsie!"

She spun on her feet at the shout.

"Elsie wait up!"

She watched the two boys run up to her. She started walking again and waited for them to fall into step beside her before she spoke.

"I'm sorry I blurted that out at breakfast. I was annoyed and tired. Don't really tend to sleep well on the streets. Though I did manage to score a couple of blankets."

"We're sorry about your brother."

Elsie looked down. This was _precisely_ why she never told people about Danny.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. No need to think about it now."

They continued to walk in silence for a little while before Alfie broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you reckon we should enter class through the door or the window?"

Jerome saved her from answering, and she felt her heart lighten as she listened to the two of them.

"We're not all spider monkeys like Miss. Rhodes over here."

"That's because she's an alien."

"I am not!"

"She is not!"

"She is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Shut it both of you!"

They both stopped to look at Elsie who was now walking backwards in front of them. Sighing she turned around waited for them to catch up to her and looped her arms through theirs.

"C'mon you goofballs. Or we'll never get to class through the door or the window."

* * *

_Dringdringdringdring!_

With a scuffle, the students all stood up from their chairs ready to leave the class.

"Your Biology Assignments please!"

Almost ready.

"And no excuses this time!"

Grinning, Mick handed his assignment into Mr. Sweet, who seemed surprise. He turned to Mara and crossed his fingers who returned the gesture with a silly smile on her face.

Fabian Rutter stared at Elsie from where he was sitting next to Patricia for once. Normally she sat by Alfie and Jerome but since they were sitting by Elsie, who's roughed up face was the talk of the hour apparently, Patricia had no one to sit next to. Perfect he thought to himself.

"Hey Patricia. I was wondering, I have an idea."

"An idea for what?"

"To get payback on one Miss. Elsie Rhodes."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"I brought you those Physics notes as promised."

"Thanks Mar you're a star!"

It was the end of the school day and the house was quiet. Mara, as promised, delivered notes to Mick, who was sitting in his room. Amber was elsewhere harassing Elsie about her hair.

Patting the space next to him, he offered Mara a seat. Mara sat down, tucking her skirt beneath her legs.

"If I work on my assignment tonight, will you go over with it me tomorrow like you did with the Biology?"

Mara hesitated.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Sorry. Am I asking too much?"

Mara shook her head. Damn Amber for messing this up.

"No no. I like helping you it's just Amber's jealous of-"

"Of you and me? That's hilarious!"

"I know. But you know what she's like."

"I'll talk to her."

"No don't do that!"

Did this boy know nothing about his girlfriend.

"You'll just make it worse if you talk to her."

Mick at this point had gotten off the bed and onto his knees in front of Mara, taking her hands and shaking them back and forth between them.

"But I need you Mara. I need your help. Please please pleaaaa-"

"Alright aright. Just stop doing… that."

And then Mick proceeded to make one of the biggest mistakes he could make. In a show thanks to Mara, he proceeded to give her exactly the same bracelet he had given to his jealous, green-eyed girlfriend.

* * *

Amber was attacking Elsie, crawling all over her on the lounge room floor to get to her hair (much to the amusement of Jerome and Alfie) when Patricia and Fabian walked up to them.

Fabian spoke to Elsie from where she was sitting in-between Amber's legs, while Amber was sitting behind Elsie, legs either side of her , french-plaiting her hair.

"Elsie, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn't have pushed you like that and I'm sorry for it."

Elsie lifted an eyebrow. They were up to something.

"Okay. Apology noted. Acceptance is pending." _**(Love that Line! Cookie for whoever figures out where it's from!)**_

Elsie's words caused sniggers to erupt form the people in the room, including Patricia. Fabian just frowned.

"Anyway. We just thought it was time to welcome you to the school properly. The traditional way."

This perked the interest of Jerome and Alfie. What on earth were they going on about? Patricia took over.

"Every new person who comes to the school has to undergo a sort of… initiation ceremony."

"Since when?"

"Since forever Alfie."

"But I don't-"

"It's alright Alfie."

Elsie sent him a smile and a wink which had him going back to relaxing on the sofa.

"Sounds brilliant. What do I have to do?"

* * *

"So Elsie's initiation ceremony will take place tomorrow night. At midnight. She-"

"The witching hour! _MWHAAHAHAHA!"_

"Alfie! Cut it out!"

Fabian sighed form his place next to Patricia. He just had to interrupt didn't he?

"Tell me Fabian," Elsie smiled as Jerome started talking. She was gonna laugh so she might as well start now. Looking at Alfie, it seemed he had the same idea. "Does it get boring always-always being the one who's like 'cut it out' or 'that's not right' or 'fun is bad'?"

Fabian forced a laugh.

"No."

"How you survive is beyond me."

Alfie fist-bumped Elsie across the table, while Fabian just glared. Yep, there was definitely a reason he was doing this.

Amber, sitting down in her seat spoke. She was worried you see. She had spent a long time on Elsie's hair and she didn't want it ruined.

"What does she have to do?"

Patricia smirked.

"She has to go up into the attic and bring something back to prove she's been."

Amber gaped. There was no way Elsie's hair would survive this.

"You're going up into the attic?"

Elsie shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently so. Sounds fun. It's not like it's-"

"Totally haunted."

Elsie sighed. Really?

"Amber the attic isn't-"

"Haunted by the ghosts of students who went up there, never to return. _OOOOOHHHOOOHH!_"

"Alfie!"

Fabian stared at Elsie, who was shaking her head.

"Getting cold feet?"

"Of course not Smarty McBrainPants. I'm not one to back down from a challenge. We should do it tonight."

Patricia shook her head, tauntingly.

"Ah ah ah! We've got something else planned for you tonight. To get into the attic, you need a key."

Elsie nodded.

"So you want me to steal it?"

"From Victor."

Elsie sighed.

"Bring me liberty or bring me death."

* * *

It was time. Standing with her were Patricia, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie.

"See those keys on the desk next to Victor," Fabian explained. "Those are the master keys. Victor has them with him at all times. You'll never get."

Patricia whispered, wary of Victor just in his office mere metres from them.

"But there's a key box, just beside him. He keeps a spare set of every single key in there."

"What are you lot looking at?"

A loud shout, and footsteps were heard as Victor stepped out of his office, suddenly realising the large group of students by his office.

"We-"

"We were just-"

"Ah this floor."

Elsie looked down at Alfie, as she noticed that he was on the ground crouching by the steps. Oh this was going to end badly for him.

"It could-could use a-a polish."

Victor reached down grabbing Alfie by the arm.

"Yes. In that case, please feel free to polish it Alfie."

"No I-"

"Come with me!"

Once Victor was out of sight the Jerome, Fabian and Patricia turned back to Victor's office. Elsie was already through the door.

Rushing into the office, Elsie reached for the master keys- and stoped herself. No. She was tough. She didn't need keys. Reaching a hand into her messenger bag which she was carrying with her, she pulled out her knife. Flicking the blade up, she ran to the key box and jimmied the lock until it opened.

The by-standers by the stairs were amazed. She was actually doing it. And she had a knife.

Back in the office, Elsie reached into the key box, grabbing the key hanging under the space marked 'Attic'. Hurriedly, she closed the key box, shoving her knife into the lock to try and fix the mechanism that she had previously broken. A shout from Amber downstairs, alerted the kids to the fact that they didn't have much time. She managed to half fix the lock, keeping the cupboard closed. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she hastily folded up her knife, very nearly cutting herself in the process and shoved it back into her bag. She looked at the stairs and found Victor at the top of them. She quickly made a choice and plonked herself down in the chair on the side of the desk closest to the door and didn't turn until she heard Victor's voice.

"Elsie Rhodes. What are you doing?"

Elsie tensed.

"This had better be good."

* * *

There it is. After god knows how long. Episode 3.

Hope you enjyed it. Comments, criticisisms, complaints please tell us by reviewing or PM'ing.

But please... don't be too mean. If you got nothing nice to say don't say nothing and all that jazz.

Wroking on some other stories as well.

One for Hawaii Five-o and one for Torchwood. Also Sherlock. Can't forget that one.

Review again.

Thanks.

Love,

Jessica-Jane and Elsie

:P :D o_O

3


	5. Ep 4: House of Dares

**House of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: We don't own House of Anubis. The only thing we own is Elsie. I know most of the words are the same but... if you have a problem with that it's yours to deal with.**

**Enjoy!**

**R & R !**

* * *

Just a warning:

All outfits are going to be posted on the profile as it won't let you put the full URL on here.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm here to drop off some of my paperwork."

Jerome, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie, who was carrying armfuls of cleaning supplies, watched as Elsie flashed Victor a smile, pulling a manila folder out of her messenger bag, cheekily holding it in Victor's direction.

"Place it on the desk."

Elsie couldn't help herself. She really should learn to just… stop.

"But Victor… I have things that need a signature."

That stops Victor in his tracks. He brings a hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he plops into his chair and patiently waits as Elsie points out to him sections that need to be signed, initialled and dated.

When all is said and done, Victor snaps the folder shut and passes it to Elsie.

"Now as that is all…"

"But Victor-"

"GET OUT!"

Needless to say, Elsie ran.

* * *

From the stairs, the others watch Elsie bolt from Victor's office and quickly followed her, rushing down the stairs. When they got down to the foyer, breathing heavily, Elsie reached into her bag and pulled out the attic key.

Jerome and Alfie both laughed reaching their hands out for fist-bumps and hi-fives.

"That was far too close for comfort Elsie."

Jerome crossed his arms and shook his head. "Very lucky Rhodes. Very lucky."

Elsie smirked.

Fabian frowned un-happily. Of course she managed to get that done straight away. "Well we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night when she goes up into the attic."

* * *

"I thought you gave this to me as a token of our love?!"

The indignant yell from Amber, didn't seem to faze Mick who continued chucking his rubber ball up into the air and catching it with his hand.

"I did Babes yeah."

Amber stuck her hands on her hips.

"Then what's Mara's bracelet a token of?"

Mick in that moment vaguely realised his mistake.

"Oh. That."

It had sounded better in his head.

"That was just a little thank you present."

Amber, pouting, pulled her bracelet off her wrist and chucking it at Mick.

"Well here. You can have this one back."

* * *

"The calls were going through to Joy's voicemail, but now I'm just getting an un-obtainable signal. What does that mean?"

Patricia was of course, talking to Fabian. But as he passed, Jerome couldn't help but put his two cents in while Alfie and Elsie trailed behind him, blazers on arms, arguing about god-only-knows-what (From what Jerome could tell they were arguing about Pirates and Space-Ninjas).

"It means Patricia that she's gotten fed up of you bombarding her with messages and texts. And now she's changed her phone contract."

Alfie and Elsie laughed at this. Patricia and Fabian however, did not.

"Not funny Jerome."

"Really Patricia? Don't be such a downer. I thought it was quite a good joke. If you'd only lighten up a tiny-"

"Shut UP Elsie!"

Elsie rolled her eyes.

"I'm ever so sorry Patricia. If you would humbly accept my shallowest apologies I might -"

"All the world's a stage!"

Heads snapped to the back of the room, and Elsie barely contained her gasp. There was a man. Sitting at a desk in the back of the room. Who the hell was he?

"And the men and women are its players."

The man snapped his book shut and held up his hand in a wave.

"Hey."

Well that was inspirational!

"My name is Jason Winkler."

Ha ha, Elsie thought, Winkler.

"And I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching drama."

Mara looked up with a pleased smile. "Your Mr. Flemming's replacement?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Mr. Winkler seemed to not notice the stares he was receiving from the entire female population of the class. Continuing to look at Mara for another second, he made his way to the front of the room.

Amber giggled to the class. "Wow. I am so pleased he had a heart attack."

This caused the entire class to laugh at Amber. In agreement and at her. She seemed to realise. "Sorry. That didn't come out right."

* * *

"If pressure is exerted on part of a confined fluid, that pressure will be transmitted, un-diminished and equally in all directions. Now this is the result if you apply Pascal's Law to a system-"

Sitting through one of Mr. Sweet's talks, Elsie decided, was like getting repeatedly hit with handfuls of sleeping dust. It was so…. Soooooo BORING! To vainly try and pass the time, Elsie was playing with her locket on her neck. Sorry… Lockets. The smooth metal of her locket was the one held in her hand at the moment.

"What pictures in there Els?" Jerome asked her quietly.

"Danny."

Elsie's voice was quiet, meek. Obviously, talking about Danny was a real struggle for her. Placing a hand on her knee as silent support, Jerome asked another question. "And what about Sarah's locket? Is there anything in there?"

"Mr. Clarke."

Jerome turned to look up into the face of Mr. Sweet.

"Yes sir?"

"Silence is golden Mr. Clar-"

"Mr. Sweet."

Elsie rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice that had piped up from its spot next to Fabian. This should be good, Elsie thought with a smirk.

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo."

Mr Sweet froze. "I fail to see how that applies to Pascals' Law."

"Why has Joy been erased from the photo?"

"Uh Oh! Crazy Conspiracy Alert!"

"Welcome to Biology. I'm bringing you now the latest update on the Disappearance of Joy. Standby for the latest update Alfie!"

Mr. Sweet sent Alfie and Elsie both withering glares. They decided it would be wise to ignore the laughter and pipe down.

"That is a ridiculous notion Patricia."

_DRINGDRINGDRING!  
_

The students all grabbed their stuff and hurried to get out the classroom.

"Just one moment please! I have your last assignment's here."

Picking them up from his desk he started to walk towards Mick.

"Mick. Mick. I'm not quite sure what to say about this."

Walking out the classroom, Mick still had a stunned look on his face. When he heard Mara come up behind him he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yes. An A. A BIG FAT A! I've never seen one in person! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Picking Mara up and spinning her, he gently released her just as Amber exited the classroom.

"It's only an A- Mick. Get a grip."

And Ladies and Gentleman please clap the Green-Eyed Monster, Amber Millington.

Exit Stage Right.

* * *

_Breathe in. And Out. In. And Out._

_In. Out._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Sitting next to Jerome on a sofa in the drama studio watching Alfie perform and pretend to be…. God only knows what, was definitely a most entertaining way to spend Drama class Elsie had to admit.

Most of the class were laughing as they watched Alfie buzz around the room… Until Amber whacked him with her magazine.

"Thanks for that Alfie. But some of us are here to learn," she stated in a frustrated tone… before going straight back to her magazine. Yeah… she was definitely here to learn.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be Alfie?"

Elsie had to admit, as much as Mr. Winkler was a nice person, he was still a teacher. And teachers were arseholes when it came to things like concentrating, and acting your age.

Elsie had to resist. She couldn't say anything. She just couldn't say-

"He's a mosquito in a spin dryer Mr. Winkler! I thought it was pretty obvious."

Damn her and her inability to keep her mouth shut.

The class laughed at her statement though and Alfie proudly pointed at her as though she had just announced she'd conquered Mount Everest.

"Why thank you for the comment Elsie-"

"Anytime sir."

"However," Mr. Winkler continued, though he did flash a small smile," Unless Miss. Rhodes would like to perform to us the sequence of events that made her look like she had boxed with a brick wall…" Elsie definitely did not want to tell the whole class how that had happened. She looked down in a silent gesture for Mr. Winkler to continue. He did." We should move onto more serious things. Like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

As he walked round the classroom handing the books out he spoke his mind about the historical piece of work.

"Timeless." Boring.

"Tragic." Stupid.

"Tedious."

Elsie elbowed Alfie in the gut from the spot to his right. Stupid Alien-Boy needed to shut his mouth.

"See I knew I was right." Amber's voice was insistent as she pushed Alfie's head down so she could talk to Elsie. Ignoring Alfie's yelp, she continued whispering while Mr. Winkler went about handing out copies of Romeo and Juliet to the class. "There's an article in here that says if your boyfriend isn't paying you enough attention you have to flirt with someone else to make him jealous."

"Swap please Amber."

Amber looked up into the face of Mr. Winkler, clutching her magazine to her chest. "Do I have to sir?"

Elsie couldn't help but giggle as Mr. Winkler pulled the magazine from Amber's hands, raised Alfie's head form its forced position between his knees and kept moving. Yep… if there was one teacher Elsie was gonna like at this place, it was going to be Jason Winkler.

* * *

"I don't think it was very well handled that's all I'm saying."

"Nonsense. The kids have forgotten her already you know what they're like."

While Mrs. Andrew's made a valid point, Mr Sweet was still worried. "I hope you're right Daphne. You usually are of course."

Daphne smiled slightly, "I don't know about that Eric."

Mr. Sweet sighed. He was still worried. "It's just Joy was such a popular girl and she and Patricia were thick as thieves," Leaning in closer to Mrs. Andrew's he spoke quieter as he glanced at the wall in to his left." And she's noticed the photograph."

"Ah."

* * *

"Oh Romeo Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. If that will not be but sworn my love-"

Mick glance up lazily as Amber read her lines to Alfie, The Juliet to Alfie's Romeo. This was so boring.

Elsie had long since given up trying to pay attention to what was going on on the stage and had laid her head on Jerome's shoulder. Seriously. She would prefer to be doing paperwork to this right now. Paperwork. She still had a ton of it to do and Jackie really needed it so she-

"Shall I hear more or shall I speak this?"

Alfie's booming voice knocked Elsie from her thoughts. Oh dear. Alfie really was one of a kind. She and Jerome chuckled at Alfie, and Jerome mimed to Alfie to turn the volume down a little.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy thou art-" Amber rocked nervously on her feet. She looked up at Mick who was engrossed with the floor. She took another shaky breath before she spoke. _Remember the magazine_, she coached herself silently. "Thou art… the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo!"

Alfie's shout of 'what, Mick's head napping up and Mr. Winkler's shout of 'that's not in the script Amber' was ignored as Amber, dropping her script, threw herself at Alfie and planted her lips on his.

Elsie's low 'Oh-my-god' was drowned out by Jerome's laughter and the various other claps and laughs coming from the class. By chance Elsie's eyes flickered over Mick, who was sitting there with a shocked and hurt look on his face. Then it clicked into place. The flirting. The kiss. The nervousness. The _magazine article_. Stupid Amber!

* * *

It was midnight at the house of Anubis. Pitch-black and with a slight breeze in the air. It was god-damn chilly. Thus when Elsie was rudely awakened at midnight with her blankets being ripped off and a flashlight shined in her eyes, she was less than pleased. Her hand, hidden under her pillow, grasped for her knife… which wasn't there. Hadn't been since her first foster care. Back to the subject at hand though as she was roughly pulled up to a sitting position with her still sore cut arm. Wincing, she poked at the bandage, and then carefully pulled the strands of her hair from her face that had gotten caught on the myriad of medical supplies Trudy had stuck there. "What the hell?"

"Are you Elsie Rhodes?"

Ah yes. The initiation… thing. Looking up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she finally recognised the looming figures standing in front of her. Patricia and Fabian. What a lovely sight.

"Of course I am Patricia."

"Is there anyone here who can confirm this?"

What kind of question was that? Elsie in reply looked at Patricia with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you for real?!"

Patricia raised a finger and shushed Alfie who was standing at the door with his own torch. Jerome beside him only just managed to keep his laughter in check.

"Evening Lewis. Clarke."

"Rhodes."

"Rhodes."

"SSSSSSHH!"

Patricia spoke again, advancing on Elsie with Fabian beside her. He remained quiet, but he was smirking at her. He really seemed… crushed. Elsie absently wished she hadn't hurt him. Even though she'd only known him for a few days.

"Elsie Rhodes. You are here to prove, you are brave enough to live at Anubis House. Swear in the graves of all your ancestors that you will never EVER tell a living soul about tonight."

Elsie looked down for a moment. Her ancestors weren't people she should be proud of. But the occasion called for it. Looking back up, she smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I swear."

* * *

The walk to the attic door across the hall from her room was lined with her two housemates: Mara and Amber. Jerome and Alfie quickly re took their apparent places along the corridor, holding their torches to their faces. She heard Amber ask Jerome where Mick was and he replies something about him being tired. Yeah. Tired my arse. He was upset and didn't want to be near his 'cheating' girlfriend. Coward. Patricia hurriedly shushed Amber, before she began speaking. "Oh spirits of Anubis House. Guide the new girl on her initiation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic."

Amber looked worried. She was worried for Elsie. "This is ridiculous Patricia! Can't you just-"

This time Fabian was the one who shushed Amber and she fell silent. Fabian looked at Elsie and spoke, "Unlock the door."

Elsie stepped forward and pulled the attic key from her pocket. Stepping up to the door she quickly slid the key in and turned it with a click.

Turning around, she questioned Patricia and Fabian, "Let me get this straight. You want me to just go up there and bring something down with me? Then I'm done."

"Course. Now hurry along." Fabian really was being an arsehole now.

Elsie walked up to the door and turned the door handle, the door creaking open as it swung. Turning back she looked at the faces behind her, smirking at them as though to reassure the people watching (Amber) that she was going to be just fine. Stepping through she let her eyes adjust to the darkness and was about to go up the stairs when she heard the door slam shut behind her and the click of a key in the lock.

Mara called out as Patricia closed and locked the door, "What are you doing?!"

Patricia looked at her with a frown as she removed the key from the door, "What does it look like?!"

From the other side of the door, banging could be heard as Elsie rattled the doorknob and bashed the door with her fist. Jerome glared at Patricia as she ignored the worried tones of the people around her and spoke calmly to the girl trapped behind the door. "Now tell me… what do you know about Joy's disappearance?"

Elsie was beating herself up as she answered. She should have bought her knife. "I've already told you. I don't know anything! Now let me out you arsehole!"

Patricia sighed. "No chance. I'm afraid if you still 'don't know anything' you'll have to stay in there till morning."

Jerome was fuming. How could they do this! "Patricia you've had your fun. Now let her out."

Mara-Goody-Two-Shoes echoed him with panic, "Patricia this is getting silly!" Mara's answer was angry. "Who's side are you on?!"

Facing the door again, Patricia asked Elsie again."Last chance Newbie. What do you know about Joy?"

Elsie was angry now. She was so angry. "I know nothing! Now let. Me. OUT!"

Alfie put a hand on Patricia's shoulder. "Uh Trixie. She sounds angry. You might wanna let her out."

Amber voiced her agreement. "You can't leave her in there all night."

Meanwhile Elsie still pounded on the door. "LET ME OUT!" Even when Patricia whispered a sharp, "Stop Banging!" Elsie continued in her vain plight to bash the door down with her fists. She could feel her hands bruising but she didn't care. When she got out... Bitches gonna die tonight.

But then Elsie heard something, something up in the attic and she stopped her banging to listen curiously. Outside she could vaguely hear a cacophony of voices.

"Let her out!" Amber

"Patricia stop it!" Mara.

"She's not getting out tonight." Fabian.

"Patricia she doesn't know anything!" Jerome.

"The Zombies are coming!" Alfie.

"What's going on here?!" VICTOR!

Suddenly all was silent and Elsie quieted down and listened as her housemates came up with seriously lame reasons for being out of bed (Mice Patricia… Really?!) And she all but ran up the stairs when she heard Victor beginning to open the door. She was alone now. In the attic. With the scariest man ever metres behind her.

Brilliant. Just freakin' brilliant.

* * *

We hoped you liked it!

Thanks for reading!

And remember to review!

Love,

Jessica-Jane and Elsie :P

* * *

P.S: We would love some more reviews...

Just sayin' it would be nice to know we're loved!


End file.
